Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect a number of computing devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. The computing systems may be located in a single geographic location or located in multiple, distinct geographic locations (e.g., interconnected via private or public communication networks). Specifically, data centers or data processing centers, herein generally referred to as a “data center,” may include a number of interconnected computing systems to provide computing resources to users of the data center. The data centers may be private data centers operated on behalf of an organization or public data centers operated on behalf of, or for the benefit of, the general public.
A service provider can use the physical computing resources of data centers to implement a computing environment that receives connections from remote computing devices over one or more communication networks, such as the Internet. Security services can control these connections, and the service provider can make various remote computing services available to authorized users of connected devices. Content delivery networks are widely used examples of such remote computing services. Some computing resource service providers offer a network or networks of servers (which can include physical and/or virtual servers) that are configured to store one or more cached versions of content made available by a content provider to increase the speed and/or reliability of content delivery. Certain groups of users can particularly benefit from services provided by content delivery networks. For example, a company or another type of organization can maintain and/or generate large amounts of high bandwidth and/or frequently requested content, such as a provider of video on demand content. Through the use of one or more content delivery networks, content can be delivered to end users at higher quality and/or more reliably.